naruto 2 el gran regalo
by narumi14
Summary: hola, disculpen la tardanza, este es el segundo capitulo de este finc, en donde hay una sorpresa para Hinata despues de la angustia que paso antes.   espeo que les guste


Hola, aquí dejo el segundo capitulo de Naruto y Hinata y espero que les guste la siguiente parte, de este capi.

**Donde esta Naruto 2**

"**El gran regalo"**

_ Feliz cumpleaños Hinata

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, con regalos, cantando y deseándole feliz cumpleaños.

_Hinata…

_ heeee

_perdón… por preocuparte, no era mi intención

_mmm… no te preocupes Naruto

_ heee… Hinata te quiero preguntar una cosa, qui…eres se... ser m…i no…

En el momento en que Naruto iba a terminar su frase, llamaron a Hinata para que abriera sus regalos, para ver que le habían dado de obsequio. Y bueno Naruto quedo como ¿que?

_ Hinata ven, ven a abrir tus regalos _ decía Sakura e Ino tan entusiasmadas por verlos

_ heee... si claro voy, Naruto me acompañas a abrir mis regalos _ decía Hinata

_ Si claro Hinata te acompaño _ contesto Naruto muy decepcionado por no decirle su frase terminada

El primer regalo que empezó a abrir fue de Sakura, que le regalo un bonito vestido, de color azul marino con brillos, luego empezó con el de Kiba, que le regalo unos aretes de perla al igual que un collar mu bonito, y así continuo con todos hasta acabar, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que faltaba un regalo el mas importante para ella el de Naruto.

(A Naruto se le olvido comprar el regalo por preparar la fiesta de Hinata y rápido salió corriendo a comprar uno para ella jejeje)

_ mmm…

_ pasa algo Hinata _ dijo Shino

_ heee… no nada, nada mmm

(Mientras tanto, Naruto)

_haaaaa… ¿Cómo, paso? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué, por que se me olvido comprar el regalo?

_ Hola ¡Naruto! _ dijo Jiraiya, que no había ido a la fiesta por espiar a las mujeres en los baños

_ mmm… que, a hola viejo pervertido

_ grrr, que no me llames así, idiota

_ Bueno, bueno lo siento

_ Y a donde vas corriendo y preocupado Naruto

_ heee no lo que pasa que hoy es la fiesta de Hinta y se me olvido comprarle un regalo

_ mmm… si que eres un Idiota Naruto y por que diablos se te olvido el regalo

Mientras Naruto le cuenta a Jiraiya el por que se le olvido comprar el regalo, Hinata estaba preocupada de no poder verlo en la fiesta buscando y preguntando.

_ Neji, Ten Ten han visto a Naruto por aquí en la fiesta

_ No Hinata no lo hemos visto, la ultima ves fue cuando estabas abriendo los regalos _contesto Ten Ten

_para que lo buscas Hinata _dijo Neji

_no por nada h…e he. Bueno adiós

_mmm… que cree que le pasa Neji _dijo TenTen

_ Nada, nada olvídalo de acuerdo Ten Ten

_mmm…

(Después con Naruto y Jiraiya)

_mmm… en que problemas te metes Naruto ¿y que le piensas comprar? heee

_hee…he haaa… no se, no se que comprarle ¿Qué me recomienda comprarle viejo pervertido?

_ oooh que no me llames así

_ Y entonces ¿Qué le compro?

_ Bueno por que no le compras ropa o un perfume

_ ya es tarde, viejo

_ Y que tal unas joyas, creo que aquí hay una joyería abierta por aquí cerca vamos

_ Si, si claro vamos

_ mmm… hee, hee donde era

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Bueno, no se donde esta, pensé que estaba junto al restaurante de Ichiraku, pero no esta

_ ¿Queeeeee? No te acuerdas donde diablos esta viejo PERVERTIDO

_ Bueno yo pensé que estaba aquí no me eches la culpa niño tonto

Mientras Naruto y Jiraiya pelean por quien tiene la culpa, todos empiezan a preguntar donde rayos esta Naruto y por que no esta en la fiesta.

_ ¿han visto a Naruto? _ pregunto Shikamaru

_ Si donde esta _ contesto Ino

_ tal vez fue algún lado, no a de tardar ya ven como es el _ dijo Gai

_ Si es verdad, Naruto no ha de tardar mucho_ dijo Rock lee apoyando a Gai

_ Ese tonto mocoso, preocupando a los demás en el cumpleaños de Hinata _ muy molesta dijo Kurenai

_ Kuerenai- sensei debe calmarse, enojarse le va hacer muy mal para su bebe_ le dijo Sakura también enojada de que Naruto empezo a preocupar a todos

_ Ese IDIOTA de Naruto, cuando lo encuentre lo voy a golpear lo más duro que pueda hasta que le deje unos moretones y chichones _ dijo Kiba

En los instantes que Jiraiya y Naruto peleaban Naruto empezó y empezó a estornudar

_ Y a ti que te pasa, por que estornudas tanto

_ mmm… no se, haashooo

_ tal vez alguien esta pensando en ti _ claro los que les dicen idiota

_ Bueno eso no importa, necesito un regalo para Hinata se esta haciendo mas tarde y la joyería que supuestamente estaba aquí no esta viejo

_ ¿Qué rayos haces Naruto?_ dijo Kakashi que estaba pasando a lado de ellos mientras leía su libro

_ hee Kakashi- sensei, bueno lo que pasa que hoy es el cumpleaños de hinata y se me olvido comprarle un regalo…. Y el viejo pervertido me estaba ayudando a comprarle un regalo en una joyería que supuestamente estaba aquí

_ hee Naruto no es la que esta a tu derecha dos tiendas más

_ ¿Qué? Donde, donde esta

_ Si ahí esta Naruto ves te dije y me estas echando la culpa _ le dijo Jiraiya

_ Está bien lo siento viejo pervertido

_ Naruto_ le estaba hablando Kakashi

_ya no tiene que portarse como un niño _ Naruto diciéndole a Jjiraiya

_ hee.. Naruto van a cerrar la joyería_ diciendo Kakashi

_ espere tantito Kakashi- sensei

_ ¡NARUTO VAN A CERRAR! _ diciendo Kakashi más duro

Como Naruto seguía alegando más y más con Jiraiya, Kakashi se fue, pasaron como 10 minutos y cuando ellos reaccionaron y vieron que ya no estaba Kakashi corrieron a la joyería, por desgracia cuando llegaron ya habían cerrado.

_ NOOOO… VES TÚ TIENES LA CULPA "VIEO PERVERTIDO", por estar alegando contigo cerraron la joyería y ya no le pude comprar nada a Hinata

_ Yo no la tengo, tu la tienes la culpa por estar alegándome TARADO si sabes que yo siempre tengo la razón como tu Sensei

_nooo…

_ ¡Narutoooo! _Gritando Hinata

_ heee… Hinata, qu… ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

_ Como no te encontré te estaba buscando, Naruto por que no estabas en la fiesta

_ heee…mmm… lo siento Hinata solo buscaba un re….

En el momento en que Nartuo le iba a contestar a Hinata, vino Sakura tan enojada por preocupar a los demás que le metió un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo girar, mientras Hinata y Jiraiya miraban como chocaba contra el suelo.

_ Naruto estas bien _ dijo Hinata preocupada por el golpe que le dio Sakura

_hehehee… s…si

_ Idiota por que rayos te desapareciste todos nos habíamos preocupado por ti_ lo estaba regañando Sakura, que hasta lumbre salían por sus ojos de enojo que tenia

_ hehe… lo siento, Sakura no era mi intención de preocuparlos a todos

_ Bueno ya vámonos Naruto están esperándonos en la fiesta, Jiraiya gusta ir con nosotros

_ hee… ¿esta Tsunade en la fiesta?

_ hee Tsunade-sama si, si esta en la fiesta ¿ por que pregunta Jiraiya- sama?

_ no por nada, sabes mejor me quedo pero gracias Sakura

_ heee… bueno entonces adiós Jiraiya_ diciendo Sakura, Hinata y Naruto

Solo que Naruto estaba muy decepcionado por no comprarle nada a Hinata en un día tan especial para ella como su cumpleaños, al llegar a la fiesta todos preguntaron en donde se había metido Naruto y por que se había ido de la fiesta que el mismo preparo.

_ se puede saber Naruto ¿por que no estabas aquí? _ preguntando Shikamaru

_ es verdad te desapareciste_ siguiendo Ino con otra pregunta

_ mmm… si que aguaste la fiesta con tu huida _ dijo Shino con su tono de voz

Y así todos preguntas y preguntas rodeándolo para que contestara, pero el se sentía muy mal por que de verdad quería comprarle un gran regalo para su amada y hacerle la pregunta que desde un principio no le pudo decir, con tanta presión Naruto salió diciendo que no lo siguieran y que no iba a tardar mucho, salió un y miro el cielo con tantas estrellas y en eso vio una sombra y apareció Kakashi que lo llamaba.

_Naruto

_ heee… Kakashi-sensei

_ ¿y que paso con el regalo de Hinata?

_ haaa… no lo pude comprar por la culpa del viejo pervertido

_ mmm… de Jiraiya-sama

_ Si, si el no estuviera reprochándome de que tenia razón yo le hubiera comprado algo, pero no

_ haaa… Naruto, claramente sabia que no le ibas a poder comprar nada si estabas de necio con Jiraiya-sama, así que yo compre el regalo aunque pequeño solo espero que a Hinata le guste, solo que se lo tienes que dar tu Naruto a pero eso si me lo tienes que pagar entendiste

_ Ka…Ka…Kakashi-sensei muchas gracias es el mejor sensei que un ninja como yo puede tener_ llorando Naruto de felicidad por el regalo

_bueno entonces entremos a la fiesta

_ Si, gracias Kakashi-sensei

Al entrar Naruto con Kakashi, Naruto se acerco a Hinata nervioso dando el regalo y todos juntos tratando de mirar que había en la cajita, al ver que era un lindo y bonito anillo casi como de compromiso, Hinata estaba tan contenta por su regalo que lo abrazo tan fuerte por la sorpresa, el ya confiado y decidido le iba a decir que si quería ser su novia enfrente de todos.

_ ¡Hinata!

_ mmm… que pasa Naruto

_Hi…Hinata quieres, qui…eres, quieres ser mi novia

_ heee, bueno no se que decir, Naruto

_ por favor no me rechaces solo piénsalo si

En eso algunos estaban gritando en que le digiera que si y otros en que no y ella no se concentraba, y luego pensó en el beso que le había dado y en la manera en que cuando era niña miraba a Naruto con tanto amor y esmero entonces ella pensó y dijo:

_ Na…ru…to

_ mmm… y que piensas

_en que SI quiero ser tu novia Naruto

_ ¿Qué de verdad? Hinata

_ "SI" Naruto si quiero ser tu novia de verdad que si quiero

_ Que bien gracias Hinata por aceptarme

_ Naruto, gracias por el gran regalo que me diste

_ El anillo

_no Naruto el pedirme ser tu novia no era necesario un regalo si no el que me pidieras eso

_haaa… que bien Hinata, te amo

_mmm… yo también Naruto

Ya todo termino bien para Naruto y Hinata la fiesta estuvo genial, todos bailaron, comieron pastel y al terminar, bueno en algo común Naruto fue a dejar a Hinata a su casa y después un gran beso.

(haaa Jiraya se animo a ir a la fiesta pero cuando ya había terminado, solo se quedo bueno ya se lo imaginaran)

**FIN**

Aquí esta el termino de este capitulo y espero que les haya gustado mucho y que me digan los que no les gusto y en que me equivoque, me pueden dejar un Review si, se acepta de todo jejeje.


End file.
